1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image rotating device for use in a n electronic filing machine or a facsimile machine for correcting a tilt of an image read out by an image reading device, such as a charge-coupled device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It often occurs that an image read out by the image reading device such as a charge-coupled device, used in the electronic filing machine or the facsimile machine, tilts. In order to correct this tilt of the image, it has long been practiced to rotate each dot according the angle of tilt of the imgae.
However, it has been discovered that the prior art technique, to rotate each dot according to the angle of tilt of the image, requires a relatively long processing time.